The Great Mushroom War
by Mikmo-Eonic
Summary: The story of the Great Mushroom War. What caused it? How did it go down? What were the results? Explained inside.  Rated 'M' for obvious reasons. A world war isn't exactly family friendly...


**DISCLAIMER AND STUFF:**

I don't own Adventure Time or anything.

This one is by EONIC.

Just to be clear, this story (it _will _have multiple chapters) is really just a story about how the Great Mushroom War went down. There won't be a central plot, main characters, especially not Finn, Jake, Marceline, or any character from the show. It'll essentially be a telling of what led up to the Great Mushroom War, how it went down, and a little touching of what happened afterwards. For the record though, there _will _be some supernatural elements (vampires, zombies, etc.)...but not in Ooo.

* * *

><p><strong>[1300 HOURS, NOVEMBER EIGHTEENTH, 2023 | NORTH-WEST RUSSIAN-CHINESE BORDER]<strong>

Five Chengdu J-20 (Chinese fifth-generation fighter jets) flew along the Chinese side of the border, looking for anything suspicious.  
>"See anything?" Blossom 1 asked his fellow pilots.<br>"Yeah, there's a whale down there." Blossom 3 said, somewhat sarcastically. This job was extremely boring, as could be expect - day, after day, after day.  
>"Ha! Not your best work." Blossom 2 chimed.<br>"No, seriously. I see a whale." Blossom 3 insisted.  
>All of the pilots looked down, and saw, indeed, what appeared to be a whale on the ground, stranded among the steppes.<br>"What the hell?" Blossom 1 said, more to himself than his comrades. "What is it?"  
>"Let's take a look," Blossom 2 said.<p>

All of the jets flew down low, and were surprised by what they saw. It was an airship - a large, militarized blimp. Painted completely black, in some sort of material that obviously hid it from radar, it could be mistaken for a large animal from the air. No more than 200 meters off the ground, the airship was moving slowly, trying to stay hidden in the shadows of the clouds.  
>"Is this Russian?" Blossom 3 asked.<br>"I don't know...probably." Blossom 1 replied.  
>"What do you think it's doing here?"<br>"How should I know? It's probably a spy balloon or something."  
>"A spy balloon?" Blossom 2 scoffed, "What is this, the forties?"<br>"To the Russians, maybe."  
>This got a good chuckle out of the pilots.<br>"HOLY S-" Blossom 3 shouted, getting cut off by exploding into a ball of fire.  
>Seven Russian Sukhoi PAK FAs roared by, guns blazing.<br>"They got fighters!" Blossom 2 informed his remaining comrade.  
>"Gee, you think?" Blossom 1 replied angrily and sarcastically, taking evasive maneuvers, to no avail. The last Blossom 2 saw of him was a large fireball crashing into the steppes below.<br>Blossom 2 went in low, trying to evade the faster and more agile Sukhois. Blossom 2 did a few flashy barrel rolls and looped around so he was behind a Russian fighter. He let off a few heat-seeking missiles, but the Sukhoi dropped a few flares, redirecting them. Several seconds later, the others were behind Blossom 2, giving him just enough time to make peace with God before he was turned into a flaming hunk of metal.

**[1900 HOURS, NOVEMBER NINETEENTH, 2023 | MOSCOW, RUSSIA]**

Prime Minister Timofei Kolesnikov of the Russian Federation sat comfortably in his chair as the Council of Ministers explained the situation and debated about it. A trio of nosy Chinese fighter jets had been shot down in their own airspace. Thankfully, they were unable to send a distress signal before they were destroyed, but it had still been a close call. They had to keep this under wraps...or bad, _bad _things would end up happening.

**[1700 HOURS, NOVEMBER TWENTIETH, 2023 | WASHINGTON D.C., UNITED STATES OF AMERICA]**

"As you can plainly see, Mister President," the Secretary of Defense explained to President Andrew 'Andy' Kane, "the Chengdus went down in _Chinese _airspace. This can only mean one of three thing: one, the Chinese were running training operations with live ammunition. Two, there was a case of mistaken identity between the Chinese fighters. Or three, there were foreign fighters in Chinese airspace."  
>The President thought a moment, rubbing his temples. "What business would foreign fighter jets have in China if they weren't the spearhead for an invasion force?" he asked.<br>"Our thoughts exactly, sir." the Secretary of Defense said, "But look at this..."  
>The Secretary pressed a button on a remote he was holding, and a satellite image appeared of the Chinese J-20s flying. No sign of other planes.<br>"What am I looking at?" the President inquired.  
>"First, there are absolutely NO other fixed-wing aircraft in this image." he explained.<br>"Your implying there may be some classified, experimental cloaking device being used by the foreign aircraft?"  
>"Eh, yes sir."<br>"Wait...fixed wing aircraft? You're saying there are helicopters or zeppelins in that picture?"  
>"Exactly, Mister President."<br>He pressed another button, and the photo zoomed in, a red circle appearing around a large shadow on the ground.  
>"We believe that the foreign fighters were escorting an airship of some sort."<br>"Why would they send an airship into foreign territory with an escort? What would the point be?"  
>"We aren't sure, Mister President. The FBI and CIA's best agents are on the case."<br>The president thought some more, but drew a blank. There was something extremely suspicious about this situation.

**[0215 HOURS, DECEMBER FIFTH, 2023 | EASTERN TIBET]  
><strong>

The airship meandered slowly into the airfield, ever so carefully, as not to jumble it's cargo. It came to a stop as it was tied down, and several large crates were unloaded from it. Each crate was made of steel, with the words '_DANGER: BIOHAZARD_' painted boldly in red on the top. Built into the mountains was a large, sturdy military complex, cleverly and neigh perfectly disguised. Armed guards were hidden everywhere, ready to evacuate the complex at the slightest sign of trouble.  
>An older man disembarked from the stealth airship, Russian. He was wearing what may be a general's uniform, with a peaked cap and tons of colorful medals and awards. As he reached a concealed doorway into the complex, he took out his phone and dialed a number. Into it, he said but six words.<br>"Operation Black Dragon Blossom is activated."


End file.
